


Uniform

by GoldenGateRobbins



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Love, Masturbation, New Beginning, Police Uniforms, Sex, Uniforms, Wish Fulfillment, changing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGateRobbins/pseuds/GoldenGateRobbins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the shooting at Korsak's wedding, Jane is given an award for bravery. When Maura sees her in her uniform, everything changes. A LOT of Rizzles. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniform

She couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment when everything changed, all she knew was that somewhere between being kidnapped and Jane saving Korsak’s wedding party from a homicidal maniac, it did. Her feelings for Jane ran far deeper than any friendship she’d been able to identify.

What she felt for Jane was different.

The only scenario she could compare it to was the way she felt for her college roommate in her sophomore year. That relationship was one she always deemed to be something of an experiment. Their intimacy had brought on feelings she couldn’t quite grasp hold of, and when it became apparent that they were more than friends, Maura had embraced it.

“You look beautiful,” Maura said, tugging at the lapels of Jane’s police uniform. An unexpected twist of the stomach dragged her thoughts away from Jane. She refocused. She ran her hands across Jane’s shoulders and glanced into her eyes. “You look nervous.”

“I shouldn’t be receiving an award, Maura,” Jane said. “I was just doing my job.”

“A job that saved a dozen people.”

“And killed three.”

She squeezed Jane’s shoulders. “Had you not alerted us to the shooter, we could all be dead.”

Jane glanced down at her hands. She clenched her shaking fists, her fingers moved to her scars. Maura wrapped her hands around them.

“You’re going to do amazing tonight,” she said, picking up Jane’s hat and placing it on her head.

“I hope so,” Jane said, reaching under the hat to tug down her neatly tied back hair. “Stupid thing’s in the wrong place.”

A breath caught in Maura’s throat. She stepped back, her eyes travelled down Jane’s uniform and back up to her long, curly hair gathered around her shoulders. The hat atop her head was the coup de gras. She gripped at the material on the side of her dress and shifted her position. She could feel the moisture soaking through her underwear.

“Would you excuse me,” Maura said, slipping into the bathroom. She ran the faucet and splashed cool water on her face. It was neither the time, nor the place, for her physical attraction to rear its head.

“Come on Maura, we gotta go,” Jane shouted, rapping her knuckles on the door.

“Be right out,” she replied, flapping the bottom of her dress to get some air under there. She sprayed a little body spray that Jane kept on the counter, and left.

x

City Hall’s event suite was dressed up for the occasion. Tables full of finely dressed men and women were spaced out across the large room; a handful of army personnel, firefighters, police officers, and everyone in between, came together to celebrate the bravery of the men and women of Boston. They sat down at a table with Frankie, Angela and Korsak.

“You look so handsome, Frankie,” Angela said, gripping his cheek under her fingers. She placed her lipstick covered mouth against it.

“Ma!” He wiped at his face. “Do I have lipstick on my face? Get it off.”

She picked up a napkin and licked it. When she reached forward, Frankie moved away.

“Not with your spit, Ma, I’m a grown man.”

“A grown ass man who needs his mother to wipe lipstick off his cheek.”

Maura watched the exchange with mild curiosity. Joviality between parents and children was an experience she had yet to have with her own family. She smiled as Frankie dipped his own napkin into a glass of water and wiped at his face.

“Can I get you wine?” Jane asked, her hand rested on Maura’s shoulder.

She tensed under her touch. Jane’s fingers trailed across her nearly bare skin. Maura crossed her legs a little tighter together. She hadn’t really come down from earlier. “Please.”

Placing the wine on the table in front of Maura, Jane took her seat beside her and supped on a glass of beer. The light dimmed and the compere for the evening introduced the ceremony.

Every man, woman and child who stood on the stage was inspirational to say the least. Maura made a mental note of every good dead, and act of bravery, presented to her that night.

“Our final bravery awards tonight go to a brother and sister who have been protecting this great city from crime for more than twenty-five years between them. Last month they were embroiled in a shooting at a family event, but it will come as no surprise to anyone who knows them, that they stepped up and saved a dozen people. As with any mass shooting, we must also take a moment to honour the three lives lost that day. But it is my great pleasure to welcome on stage the two people who ensured that number did not rise. Francesco and Jane Rizzoli.”

The room erupted into a round of applause. Frankie stood up and, after a brief fight against his mother’s lips, he marched toward the front of the room.

“I don’t wanna do this,” Jane whispered, her mouth inches from Maura’s ear.

She turned and cupped her hands. The proximity was captivating. “This isn’t like you, Jane. You’re brave, and kind, and funny, and you must go out there and show everybody.”

“Thanks, Maur,” she said, leaning over and pressing her lips to Maura’s cheek. She replaced it with her hand. “I can always count on you.”

She moved around the table, accepting kisses from Angela and Korsak, before she followed Frankie up onto the stage.

Maura sat back, her face glowing with pride. Her stomach felt like it was going to burst. She tried to focus on Frankie’s speech, but she couldn’t keep her eyes off Jane. Her hair had been returned to its tight bun before they’d left the apartment. She caught her eyes, and Jane’s face shined. She smiled in return. Tears pricked at her eyelids.

“So glad that’s over with,” Jane said, retaking her seat a few moments later. She placed a hand on Maura’s knee. “Wanna ‘nother drink?”

The fingertips on her knee sent shivers running up and down her spine. Her body reacted in ways she hadn’t anticipated before. Maura nodded. Jane’s fingers moved away as she stood up. She couldn’t handle it anymore. One more touch and she would be about ready to explode. Maura stood beside her, their bodies were so close she could almost feel the heat between them.

“I need to use the little girl’s room,” she said, picking up her purse and walking across the room.

In the toilet cubicle, she lifted the base of her dress and tugged down her underwear. Resting a hand against the cubicle wall, she slipped a finger down, coating it in moisture. She ran her whole hand across her skin, juices covered her hand as she pushed a finger deep inside herself.

Her breathing intensified, the harder she worked, the louder each breath became. She could hear her gasps over the sound of water dripping in the neighbouring cistern. Her hips lifted with every movement, fighting to reach her.

A door opened.

She froze.

Someone’s heeled shoes clacked against the tiled floor. A cubicle locked. Maura’s hand rested against her wet skin. The delay only intensified the yearning. She paused. On Monday she had to attend court to provide a testimonial. She needed to complete her preparation. When the occupant of the other cubicle began urinating, Maura pushed the court from her mind.

She closed her eyes and allowed Jane to return to her mind; the buttons of her uniform pulled apart, a lacy brassiere visible underneath. She ran her hand across her shoulder and down underneath the fabric, squeezed at her breast. In her mind Jane’s mouth wrapped around it, her tongue teasing her nipple. Maura chewed on her lip as she trailed her middle finger up and down, sending shivers through her pubis. Her other hand still working her breast. The scent of her excitement trailed up from between her legs, coating her skin, mixing with the droplets of sweat tickling her back.

She desperately hoped that the other person didn’t know what she was doing.

The cubicle door opened and they ran a faucet. What if it was someone she knew? What if it was Jane? What if she could hear every second of her fingers squelching through her moist hole? The image of her listening, waiting, spurred her on.

Maura continued her battle against her body’s wills, until her legs wobbled and she had to perch on the edge of the toilet seat. Her nipple abandoned for the sake of her hardening clit.

The restroom door opened and closed.

Maura paused a moment, her finger poised over the demand to keep going.

Silence.

She pressed down against her sensitive skin, sliding the length of her finger up and over every inch, until she couldn’t fight any longer. She let out a moan, barely holding back.

She licked the moisture from her fingers. Soaking up what was left of her desires with toilet paper, Maura shuddered. She pulled her underwear back up, and straightened out her dress. Pleasuring herself in a public restroom was not on the list of activities she expected to be doing that evening, or ever. She didn’t know what got into herself. The tingling heat still emanating from her clitoris as she moved a constant reminded.

She washed her hands vigorously, twice, to get rid of any remaining scent of her own bodily fluid. In the mirror she could see a flush to her cheeks. She splashed cold water on her face and reapplied her makeup. She ran her hands down the front of her dress once more. Finally, she sprayed some perfume and returned to the celebration.

“You were a while, everything okay?” Jane asked, motioning to her drink.

Her cheeks reddened. She gulped down a mouthful of wine. “Everything’s great.”

x

Stumbling through the darkened apartment, Maura steadied Jane and guided her into the bedroom. She flicked a light switch and the room glowed under the dull lamp beside the bed.

“You should take that off,” Maura said, helping Jane to sit down on the bed.

She leaned against her knees and ran her fingers through her long curls. Maura felt her insides twist up again. She turned away and fought against the desires pooling in her underwear.

“Help,” Jane said, tugging at the buttons of her shirt.

Maura kneeled down and unfastened one button after the other. The further down the shirt she got, the more she could see of Jane’s underwear and the harder it was to control her own. In the daze, her finger slipped and ran across the edge of the fabric.

Skin against skin.

Jane shuddered.

“Sorry,” Maura whispered, her cheeks heated up.

Once the final button had been opened, Jane slipped the shirt from her shoulders. She moved on to the zipper of her pants, the seemingly embarrassing moment for Maura was already forgotten.

She sat back on the floor, incapable of finding words. Her desires for Jane had reached monumental proportions. Yet she was unable to do anything about it. She considered slipping off to the bathroom, but it felt entirely inappropriate under the circumstance. She watched, cautiously aware of how predatory her gaze was. Jane was drunk and she was supposed to be her friend. She was there to help her get into bed, not stare at her erect nipples as she tossed her bra onto the floor.

“You staying?” Jane asked, pushing her pants down and leaving them in a pool at the bottom of the bed. She pulled herself up to the pillow and rested her head against it.

“Sure,” Maura whispered. She could hear the shake in her voice. She unzipped her dress and stepped out of it, retrieving a tshirt and shorts from Jane’s dresser. After changing into them, Maura rested her head on the pillow beside Jane.

“I’m so glad you didn’t die,” Jane said, reaching for Maura’s hand. She squeezed it, interlinking their fingers.

The ghost of bodily fluids past still lingered on her skin, skin that Jane touched so caringly. It pushed Maura over the edge. She tried to think of the ball of hair she found in someone’s stomach the day before. It smelled revolting and, despite her rock hard disposition, even she struggled to stomach it.

“Me too.” Maura tried to focus her eyes on Jane, but her bare breasts were inches from her skin. She swallowed, her mouth was dry and useless. Giant hairball.

Jane closed her eyes and opened them again, fighting against the need for sleep. “I love you too much to let you die.”

Her eyelids closed. Maura watched her chest rise and fall until her breathing evened out. Her underwear was still soaked. The hairball in her thoughts barely pushed away her feelings for Jane. It took every ounce of Maura’s willpower to stop her hand from trailing back under the waistband. She stared at Jane, her eyes fixed on the curves of her face.

“I love you too.”

x

Over breakfast, Maura was sure that Jane kept watching her. She was gone from the bed before Maura woke. When she got up, Jane was already in the kitchen cooking eggs. Maura slipped into a seat at the table and waited. Jane ate silently.

“Is something wrong?” Maura asked, a crease formed between her eyebrows.

“Did I really sleep in the bed half naked while you were there?”

A shade of pink covered her cheeks. Maura’s expression softened. The image of Jane’s breasts pressed together as she slept returned to mind. Now was not the time to become aroused, again.

“Yes,” Maura said. “But I can assure you, I made sure to avert my gaze.”

“Oh,” Jane said. Her face glowed. Her eyes trailed down the tshirt Maura was wearing.

The moment was fleeting, but she was adamant it had happened. She quickly glanced down, her own nipples were alert, pushing against the fabric of the tshirt. She folded her arms across her chest and leaned forward over her plate of eggs.

“For what it’s worth,” Maura said. “You have beautiful breasts.”

“You don’t have to say that, Maura,” Jane said, shrugging. “I know my tits are small.”

“Small but perfectly formed,” she said.

The slightest frown passed over Jane’s face; as quickly as it arrived, it was gone again. Maura cleared her throat and returned to her breakfast. An awkward silence fell over them. She had seen Jane’s breasts on several occasions, but they were always covered by brassieres.

“May I use your shower?” Maura asked, placing her fork on the empty plate.

“Sure,” Jane said.

She stood under the hot, stream of water. The gentle sensation trailed across her skin. She closed her eyes and pushed aside thoughts of Jane’s bare breasts. She couldn’t do it. They were fixed, imprinted on the underside of her eyelids. She opened them again. She stared into the mirror across from the shower. She cupped her breasts and played with the nipples.

“The brain, the brain, the centre of the chain, that will never happen if you use your brain.” Maura applied shampoo to hair, watching the suds build as she continued to sing, to focus on science. “Neurons run through the cortex, into the frontal lobe, past the hypothalamus, it’s good to go.”

In Jane’s bedroom, she stood in a towel. Her mind was decidedly against any form of distraction. Back to the scene of the crime, against better judgement, she could see Jane’s body in her mind’s eye. She dried her hair and placed the spare towel down on the bed. She sat on it, then stood up again. She didn’t want to leave any trace evidence of her sexual arousal. Rubbing the towel against her legs toyed with her sensitivity.

“You wanna go grab a coffee?” Jane asked, standing in the doorway. Maura turned, her eyes bugged. She felt like she’d been caught, but she had done nothing to warrant that. She nodded. Jane’s eyes travelled a little lower. She was sure she’d seen it. “I, I didn’t embarrass myself last night, did I?”

“Not at all,” Maura said. “You were very sweet. I love that you don’t want anything to happen to me.”

“I’ll see you out there.”

She closed the door behind her. Maura dropped her towel and reached for her underwear. Having done nothing to plan for her sleepover, she had two options – to wear her panties that smelled of stale sex, or borrow some of Jane’s. Once she’d found a pair that fit, she stared into the mirror. Her breasts were larger than Jane’s, her nipples covered more surface area. She squeezed her nipples briefly, imagining for a moment that Jane was there, her arms wrapped around Maura’s body. She ran her fingers down between her legs, pressed the fabric of Jane’s underwear into her wet folds. Teasing herself was the worst decision she’d made.

She removed her hand and turned around. She needed to change. Her dress from the night before was not suitable for a coffee date with a friend. The front was cut too low. She opened Jane’s dresser. On top, her police uniform was folded neatly. She picked up the shirt and ran her fingers across the fabric.

She didn’t know why she did it, but she slipped her arms into the shirt, and pulled the pants up to her hips. Aside from being a little too long, they fit comfortably. The shirt wasn’t the most flattering outfit she’d ever tried on, but the absence of her bra made it all the more stimulating. Her nipples pressed against material that hours earlier had covered Jane’s own breasts. She wondered what Jane would think of her wearing it.

“Come on Maura,” Jane shouted, pushing open the door.

Maura span round. Her eyes landed on Jane, who stared back. She frowned. Maura held onto the edges of the shirt, not fully buttoned up. She ran a hand across her hair, brushing it back over her shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

“Don’t be,” Jane replied, then shook her head. She stared. A moment’s silence was shrouded in Jane’s pause. Maura waited. Her cheeks burned. “Why are you wearing my uniform?”

“I wanted to know what it looked like on.”

“You look,” Jane paused, her tongue ran across her bottom lip. She stepped forward. “Why are you wearing it?”

Maura reached for the zipper. “I’m sorry. I should take it off.”

“You don’t need to,” Jane said, gripping her wrist. She asked again. “Why are you wearing it?”

“I was surprised by how good you looked in your uniform,” Maura said, averting her gaze.

“I’ve worn it before.”

“Not like last night.”

Jane lifted Maura’s chin up with her fingertips. She stared deep into Maura’s eyes, holding her there for a moment longer than they’d ever shared a glance before. She looked down to her lips, moist, full, ready to be kissed. She returned to Jane’s eyes. Hazel on brown. Brown on hazel.

“You thought I looked good?”

“I thought you looked stunning. I want,” Maura trailed off.

“What do you want?”

“I don’t want to ruin it,” Maura said.

Jane cupped her face and stared into her eyes. “I promise you, you won’t.”

The gap closed, Jane’s body was inches from Maura’s. She could feel her nipples react to Jane’s proximity. Maura edged closer still, her lips practically touched Jane’s ear. She could smell the shea butter from her shampoo, lingering on her skin. She made a mental note to purchase the exact same brand. She placed a hand on Jane’s shoulder to maintain balance. Under her touch, Jane’s body shook.

“I want you.”

Jane’s lip curved at the edge, her eyes glistened. “You want me?”

Despite the way Jane behaved sometimes, Maura knew she wasn’t so dumb as to not know what she was talking about. Maura edged closer, her nipples brushed against Jane’s body, fighting against the fabric of the shirt. The heat between them was not her imagination. She was certain. She fanned herself with her hand. Her skin felt like it was on fire.

“I wanted to see if my wearing your uniform had the same affect on you as it had on me.”

Jane’s hands still cupped her cheeks. The tickling feeling of her breath against her mouth sent Maura’s head into a spin. “Oh, it’s having an effect.”

“I masturbated in the bathroom last night, thinking about you,” Maura said. She stepped back, her cheeks flushed. Why had she spoken before thinking about what she was saying? She turned away.

“Knowing I spent the night with you so close to my tits,” Jane said, placing her hands on Maura’s hips. “I fucked myself in the shower this morning.”

Her hands shifted over Maura’s hips. She pushed her butt back against Jane, grinding her body against her. Jane’s hands travelled up her sides. She glanced over Maura’s shoulder, carefully unbuttoning the shirt, starting from the bottom. As each button section of the shirt fell away, the cool air reached Maura’s burning hot skin. She ran a hand through Jane’s locks. Her lips trail along Maura’s neck.

Her lips. On her neck.

When the shirt fell apart, it rested over her breasts. Jane’s hands moved back down, sliding across her stomach and on up until her hands were wrapped around her breasts.

Jane’s hands were touching her breasts. A week before they’d barely touched her at all. The last time she remembered Jane so close was when Giovanni thought they were together. She couldn’t breath. Every gasp sounded like a moan.

Maura turned in her embrace, desperately reaching for Jane’s lips. She didn’t want them on her neck. She wanted them on her mouth. She cupped the back of Jane’s head and closed the gap. Pressing her lips against Jane’s, fighting for something she couldn’t quite reach.

Maura turned her head to the side but Jane turned with her. Clumsy. Their noses were in the wrong place. Maura growled. She grasped Jane’s face, holding her steady.

“Let me.”

Jane smiled. Maura moved back in. Her tongue trailed across her bottom lip, dancing with Jane’s between their open mouths.

The taste of Jane’s mouth was unfamiliar; the shape was unexplored. They merged together, lips on lips, fingers wrapped around heads. Jean leaned against Maura and she stumbled backward. Her hip collided with the dresser.

“I’m sorry,” Jane said, letting go.

Maura reached out and grabbed the front of Jane’s tshirt, tugging her closer, feeling the give of the elastic. Jane scooped her up into her arms. She pulled her across the room; tossed her down on the bed. Maura landed on her back, the shirt had fallen open.

Exposed to the elements, Maura felt her nipples harden. She nibbled on her bottom lip, waiting for Jane to crawl up the bed. Hunger in her eyes. A small growl emanated from Jane’s lips. She leaned down. She peppered kisses over her belly button, up between her breasts. Her lips wrapped around her skin, saliva spread across her body, mixing with sweat. Maura tugged at her face, pulling her toward her, forcing her lips to cover her breasts.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Jane whispered, her mouth making contact with Maura’s nipple.

“I know,” Maura pushed her over.

Yesterday they were at work. Yesterday she cut open a body. Yesterday Jane was her best friend. Yesterday she put on spandex because the last month had taken its toll. People died. Innocent people died. The world was a scary place, and Maura couldn’t quite grasp that fact sometimes.

The cool air hit her erect nipples, the absence of Jane’s mouth a sensation she sorely missed. But there was more to come. She slipped her fingers into the waistband of Jane’s sweatpants. A tiny squeak escaped her lips. “What was that?”

“I’m excited,” Jane said, finally pushing the shirt away from Maura’s shoulders. “I thought I’d never get to do this.”

Tugging down her sweatpants, Jane kicked them off. Maura returned to Jane’s mouth. She didn’t know it. She’d known Jane for a decade but her mouth was a mystery. She wanted to know it like she knew her own. Their noses collided again. She sighed. Jane’s mouth tasted like eggs and pepper. Or maybe that was her own mouth. She trailed her lips across Jane’s cheek, down her collarbone. She pulled Jane’s tshirt up and over her head, taking the shirt and throwing it across the room. She sent kisses down Jane’s arm, across her chest.

“Let me take it off,” Jane said, leaning forward and reaching behind her. She bang her head into Maura. Maura sat up. “Sorry, sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she said, rubbing her forehead. “Take it off.”

Her eyes fixed on Jane as she unlatched the bra and threw it onto the floor. They didn’t know each other’s rhythm. They didn’t understand each other’s moves.

“It’ll get easier,” Jane said, grasping Maura’s hand. She nodded.

Maura removed her pants. She returned her attention to Jane’s breasts. She knew them better than her mouth. Her mind trailed back to the night before, to the dangerous thoughts running through her mind as she slept beside the ticking time bomb. She sucked her nipples like her life depended on it. Tiny, dark areola, the size of quarters. She circled her own breast, focusing her attention around the nipple. Then back to Jane’s. They felt different. Jane lifted her knee and it collided with Maura’s most sensitive spot. She bucked, then pushed her body against it, grinding herself into Jane’s leg as she worked on her breasts.

“You’re so wet,” Jane whispered, reaching her hand down to her knee. Her fingertip caught the edge of Maura’s clit and she thought she was going to topple over the edge. Maura backed away.

“Wait,” she said, struggling to regain her breath. Sweat covered her whole body, her breaths came out in gasps.

“I don’t wanna wait,” Jane said, sitting up. She ran her finger across her mouth, covering her lip with a layer of moisture that Maura knew had come from her own body. A sound filled Jane’s throat. Maura’s stomach felt so tense, like she was going to explode.

“Lie down,” Maura said, and Jane obeyed her order. She pulled her hips, tugging them over the edge of the bed. Then she knelt down on the floor. She ran her fingertips along Jane’s thighs, watching her eyes flutter open and closed as she reached closer and closer. Her lips vibrated with sound. Maura’s body contracted, soaking her thighs. She retraced her steps using her tongue. “Let me know if you need me to stop.”

“I,” Jane began, but she drifted off, her fingers gripped the bed sheets as Maura’s mouth reached Jane’s reaction.

She was having sex with her best friend.

She pushed her tongue against the hard nub and sucked a couple of times.

She could taste her best friend.

She continued to trail her fingers across Jane’s thighs, around to her butt.

She had uncensored access to every inch of her body.

She licked and tugged at Jane’s skin, her tongue expertly trailing over every inch of Jane’s pubis.

Oh God. What were they doing? What if this was it? What if it ruined everything?

Replacing her tongue with her fingers, Maura pressed down against Jane’s body. She slipped her fingers inside of her, resting over her clitoris with ever thrust. Jane’s clit pulsed against her palm.

But it felt so good.

Maura continued to move her fingers in and out, as her tongue trailed across her thigh, cleaning up every last drop of Jane’s excitement.

“Stop now,” Jane said, pushing her away.

Maura sat back on her knees, her eyebrows pulled together. “Did I do something wrong?”

Jane shook her head, a smirk spread across her face. “I don’t wanna come yet.”

She slid off the bed, pushing Maura down onto the floor. Her tongue reached for Maura’s. Their lips merged together. Maura shuddered. Jane’s fingers reached the mess of sweat and bodily fluids that gathered between her legs. She pressed one hand down on the rough carpet. The carpet at home needed cleaning and she’d forgotten to order a carpet cleaner. She could feel it grate against her skin. Jane probably never got her carpet cleaned. Maura had rarely seen her vacuum it. The pain of the carpet mixed with elation. She was already so sensitive. All thoughts of dirty carpets disappeared as she thrust her body up to meet Jane’s hand, desperate for release. As she neared the edge, she pushed Jane down onto the floor beside her.

“Do you still have that toy I bought you for Christmas?” Maura asked, a glint in her eye.

“In the bottom drawer,” Jane said.

Maura retrieved the purple sex toy. She leaned over Jane. “Do you trust me?”

“What are you gonna do?”

“Make your immunoglobulin A travel around your body so fast it won’t have time to get sick.”

Jane raised an eyebrow. “You’re doing the science thing now?”

Ignoring Jane’s obvious displeasure to the discussion of science, she spread her fingers between Jane’s legs. Once her hand was suitably moist, she spread it across the dildo and moved it to Jane’s entrance.

“Oh God,” Jane muttered. Maura pushed it slowly into her, leaning over as she thrust against it. When it was in, Maura pulled it out, pushing it back in quickly. She wrapped her mouth around Jane’s clitoris, trailing her tongue back and forth over the most sensitive spot. Jane’s eyes rolled back in her head as Maura continued to work. A deep, guttural sound surrounded them. Maura tried hard not to laugh, but her mouth moved involuntarily.

“Whatever you just did, do it again,” Jane gasped.

Her hips reached up to meet Maura’s thrusts, her hands pulled a little too tight on Maura’s hair. The mixture of pleasure and pain pushed through until Jane dissolved into a shuddering mess. Removing the dildo, Maura moved her tongue down into the space it had vacated. She moved it through the mix of Jane’s bodily fluids.

“God, Maura,” Jane whispered.

Maura lay on her back and pushed her hand down between her own legs. She pushed her finger deep inside and thrust up to meet it.

“What you doing?” Jane asked, crawling over her. “That’s my job.”

“Sorry,” she said. “I guess it’s a habit to have to finish off.”

With her eyes still fixed on Maura’s, Jane trailed her mouth down between her legs. She sucked and nibbled at Maura’s skin, her nails trailed across her thigh. The carpet burned her back, fighting against Jane’s body. Maura lifted her hips and arched her back, pushing herself against Jane’s tongue. Her legs shook, she leaned forward, and she gripped Jane’s shoulder so tight that she could see her hand imprinted on it. She fell back on the carpet, desperate for breath but even more desperate to keep going. She scooted over and rested her head against Jane’s shoulder.

“I guess everything’s ruined now,” Jane said.

“What do you mean?”

“I was joking, Maura.” She wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “I wanna do that again, and again, and again.”

A loud knock at the front door of the apartment pulled them from their sexual bubble. Maura glanced to Jane, who sat up quickly.

“Shit, shit, shit.”

“What’s wrong?”

Jane pulled on her sweats and reattached her bra. “My mother, I said she could come over for lunch.”

“Why did you do that?” Maura asked, standing up. She scurried around, trying to find something to wear.

“I didn’t know we were going to…do this.”


End file.
